


Frenzy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and the Reader are in a secret relationship and try to sneak in some romantic time under the eyes of the BAU team while on break from a case. Lyrics from Britney Spears song "Clumsy."</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

*Call me a fool, Call me insane.*

The team had no idea that you and Spencer had been seeing each other for nearly seven months. You had been working for almost six straight days on the same case, which meant no sex for nearly a week. You had a plan. If anyone on the team saw you in the hallway of the hotel you were staying in, your secret would be out…but, fuck it. You wanted your boyfriend. Now.

Slowly pulling on your black nylon stockings and heels, you glanced in the mirror, wondering if you were actually about to go through with what you had planned. Decked out in nothing but stockings, heels and a black lace bra and underwear, you shrugged on your trench coat, ready to make your way to Spencer’s room. If the budget allowed, each team member could get their own room, and you both felt it better to stay in separate rooms in order to keep the secret from the team as long as you could. It’s not like you didn’t want to tell your friends, but everyone was a profiler, and you didn’t want to deal with that kind of scrutiny just yet.

You took a deep breath and exited your hotel room, walking briskly to the elevator and hoping to God nobody else would pop out of their rooms. You hoped Spencer was still awake - this case was wearing you all down.

*But don’t call it a day.*

You knocked on the door to his room and thankfully heard footsteps. “Y/N?” he asked, undoubtedly peering through the door viewer to see who it was. “What are you doing here?”

“Open the door, Spence,” you beseeched, worried with every passing second that either Hotch, Morgan or Emily (who were all located on the same floor) would exit their rooms.

He did as you asked and was briefly confused by your attire, until you shrugged off the coat, leaving yourself covered in black lace and a pink blush.

*Cause I’ll be slippin’ off this dress.*

Briefly, his eyes scanned your body before you said, “Bed. Now,” with the confidence of a woman who’d just gotten away with a dirty little secret. 

*Never told a soul about what we’ve done.*

You walked toward him, lightly placing your hand on his chest and leading his back to the bed. He tripped, falling backwards on the sheets, without taking his eyes off you. Licking his lips, his head fall back, ready for whatever you wanted - you wanted him. With a frenzied fire, you pulled at his boxers, freeing him from his restraints. His head popped back up; this was obviously not what he was expecting.

“Shhh,” you whispered, bringing your index finger to his lips, “you’ll have to keep quiet. Hotch, Morgan and Emily are just down the hall.”

He groaned in a mix of frustration and passion as you grabbed his length and dropped to your knees, breathing heavily. “Fuck, Y/N, how am I supposed to keep quiet?”

You just shrugged immodestly, moving your mouth to the tip, barely grazing him. You heard his stifle a moan, which only encouraged you. Slowly, you enveloped him in your mouth, gliding up and down on him, reveling in his taste and groaning in content. You continued on your mission to drive him crazy, looking up to gauge his reaction. He was biting his lip so hard, he looked as if he would draw blood. You were obviously doing something right. Through gritted teeth you heard him exclaim again, “Fuck.”

*You let it roll right off your tongue. 

Again and again.*

Before you could continue, he shot up, pulling you up off the floor and underneath him in one swift move. He dipped his head to your midsection, placing feverish kisses to the skin just above the lace bottoms. Without thinking, he ripped them off and placed himself at your entrance, unable to take the pressure building inside him any longer. “Babe,” he breathed, “this…uh…this isn’t going to take…uh.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just fuck me,” you said, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Just a few short thrusts and deep kisses later, you came together, bodies wracking and spent.

“Well,” you said contentedly, “we both know I shouldn’t stay the night, but maybe I can wake up before dawn and go back to my room then.” You looked toward Spencer, who’d apparently been looking at you intently. “Plus, I probably shouldn’t try and walk right now.”

Spencer laughed, enveloping you in his arms and pulling the blankets over you both.

“And you ripped my underwear, leaving me with less clothing to walk back to my room in,” you chided playfully.

Burying his head in you neck as you drifted off to sleep, he laughed again, “Whoops.”


End file.
